Lustrous Silver
by Hyrate
Summary: Set for episode 88! After the duel, what was on Conrart's mind about Gunter? Absolute YAOI! ConrartXGunter! XxX! Explicit Content! Mature audience only!


**Lustrous Silver**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_-Absolutely YAOI-_**

**_IF YOU DON'T MIND SWEET LEMON THEN READ ON!_**

**_XxX-XxX-XxX-XxX_**

Conrart has pledged his life to the Maoh. He has sworn to protect him; has taken oath to be by his side and to do all his bidding. He has made sure the Maoh was safe from all danger, all for the sake of the soul he had cherished before. Whenever King Yuri was not around and in his world, however, Conrart always busy himself with other important things next to him namely: his brothers, his mother, the Kingdom but best of all, his Teacher.

Günter von Christ, in many respects, is the true meaning of perfection. The first time Conrart remember ever admitting this to himself was when the Günter told him that they address each other by name days after he came back from the other world after successfully finishing his mission of sending Julia's soul to Earth.

"Call me Günter, Conrart." smiled the pure silver Mazoku. Conrart could remember well how sincerely he smiled. When was the last time he felt he had someone that cared for him? He had no idea, but at that moment he knew he was not alone. That twinge in his heart was pure fondness from the start. Never did he think he would develop into something even he wouldn't be able to control...

As they progress their long life living in Shin Makoku with their new Maoh, Conrart has always been observing Günter like an interested child. His beauty never waver no matter what century it was. His prowess in battlefield and powers amazes not only his students but all Shin Makoku's citizens. Above all, his kindness had always been a match to his beauty... Conrart observed all this with patient eyes. Still, the throbbing in his heart was always stopped by a painful idea... that no matter how hard he tried, Günter von Christ would never look his way. And so he remained silent and faithful on protecting His Majesty.

But all was to change that day.

That day, King Yuri was to have speech in the Military Academy of Shin Makoku. The same academy, he, Conrart, had graduated. The same academy where Günter had become his mentor.

"He is an excellent student." Günter said approvingly to Josak.

"Hear that, Captain?" Josak smiled at Conrart who smiled and looked adoringly at his mentor.

An idea suddenly occurred to him.

"A duel between Lord Conrart Weller and Günter von Christ!"

Conrart saw surprise spring up from Günter's eyes.

"Conrart- what's the meaning of this!" anger replaced the peaceful face of his mentor.

"I haven't given you my answer yet." he said simply.

Their fight ended, but Conrart knew well he did not actually win.

"You got distracted when His Majesty jumped toward us, didn't you?" he whispered to the beautiful Mazoku.

Günter tinkled a laugh. This made Conrart smile. The fact that his mentor did not mind losing to him in front of many soldiers just so he could make sure Yuri won't be in danger was the last thing he needed to add for his overflowing admiration. He wanted so boldly to held the Silver Beauty in his arms, but doing so would be improper... Things are not that easy after all...

Later that day, as they arrive back at Blood Pledge Castle, Conrart left Yuri and Wolfram for themselves as he decided upon something. He walked around the castle and was not at all surprise to find himself outside Günter's room. Smiling to himself and believing that the Great One's was looking after his every moves, he knocked three times and heard Günter melodic voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

"Conrart?"

The door opened and Conrart was surprised to see Günter without his white over clothing. Looking closely, he noticed that Günter's right shoulder has a cut from their previous duel that afternoon.

"Conrart? Is something the matter?" Günter asked blinking while clutching his over clothing in his hands. Conrart smiled warmly as Günter's refreshing face looked at him in concern.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course..." was the response without hesitation. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Actually, there is." Conrart looked back at the mazoku who closed the door behind him, "I haven't been entirely true to you, Günter... My response from our duel- that was not the whole of it."

Günter blinked. Conrart eyed him.

"I wield my sword also to prove to you that I am worth looking your way."

Günter's eyes rounded. Conrart kept his expressive eyes at him. Silence passed between the two and for a moment, Conrart thought Günter frowned, but then-

"Conrart, if you meant about having my respect, then by all means, you have it." smiled the mentor as he walked around Conrart toward the sofa where he placed his torn over clothing neatly, "You have always had my respect, Conrart, and never have-"

Günter stopped speaking for at that moment for Conrart wrapped his arms around him and whispered closely to his ears, "That is not what I meant. Don't play, my Günter, I know you have far too many experiences with confessions than you care to admit. Certainly, my way is no different than others."

Günter seemingly stiffened.

"Actually I do," he answered, "But Conrart, you and I-"

"Are you going to tell me we are merely student and mentor forever?"

"That's not just it- but more than that-" Günter said as he turned to face Conrart who did not even bother to step away so their faces were closer, "You promised your allegiance to King Yuri..."

Conrart's eyes turned warm as he placed his hands on Günter's waist. Günter looked hesitant as Conrart did this but he did not say anything.

"Yuri's protection has nothing to do with what I feel for you," he whispered as he pushed the mazoku down the sofa and leaned on him after, "But to the both of us... what am I to you?"

Günter looked straight into Conrart's eyes. Clearly, those beautiful orbs of his can never lie...

"I am merely a student to you, am I not?" Conrart whispered with pain etched on his eyes. Günter looked apologetically at him with his long hair dangling down the front of his face. How Conrart wished he could make that face his...

"Conrart- I-!" Günter suddenly whispered but his lips were sealed by Conrart's own. The mazoku's eyes widened and he tried to push Conrart away, however, he was unsuccessful.

And the kiss became intense and Conrart started to feel Günter responding. Their lips parted, leaving a trace of saliva in each other's mouth. Both men were red in the face. Conrart was surprised to see Günter looking tearfully at him.

"You have to tell me to stop," Conrart whispered as those provocative eyes awoken his desires to touch him further. He unbuttoned the mazoku's coat and opened it despite the protest from the beautiful mazoku.

"Conrart- what do you think you are doing-!"

Conrart touched the bare chest before him, the before he can stop himself, he leaned down and licked it. Günter gasped and he clutched Conrart's shoulder.

"You must tell me to stop," Conrart whispered again as he rubbed Günter's nipple with his thumb that made it go red of sensitivity while the mazoku cried, "Or else I will do this..."

And Conrart licked the nipple and played it with his tongue. Provoking the sensitive mazoku was the greatest achievement he has ever done that day.

"Conrart...!" Günter moaned as Conrart continued to suck on his nipples that made every part of him electrified.

Conrart's left hand suddenly slid down Günter's lower part and forcefully unzipped his leggings. Günter knew immediately what that hand was aiming after so he cried his name even more,

"Conrart..."

And that moment, as he looked at the beautiful eyes of the mazoku, Conrart knew he has won. Günter was his.

Celebrating his triumph, he leaned forward and kissed Günter's lips once more. This time, Günter responded.

"You troublesome student..." the mazoku whispered as Conrart undressed himself and threw their garments on the floor.

Conrart smiled at him as he touched the mazoku's throbbing rod.

"I didn't think you're going to be more excited than I." he whispered, caressing Günter's long rod while the mazoku cried above him.

"You disgrace me with this..." Günter gasped as Conrart put his manhood in his mouth, "Ohhh..."

And Conrart was enjoying himself for Günter's body was responding to his every touch so he became more aggressive and took in all that he can.

"You've become hard," Conrart whispered to him with a smile. "I will finish the job from here."

Günter hid his face under his arms as he felt Conrart's fingers on his hard rod. Conrart was rubbing him dry, it was like making him come all the way...

"You're so full, its overflowing," Conrart whispered as he leaned down and sucked his mazoku's fluid. Günter could barely contain his cry as Conrart did this- it was the most exciting feeling!

"Conrart... this is the last time..." Günter whispered as his tearful eyes looked at the Rutenburg hero, "No more..."

"I wouldn't say that," Conrart said as he raised his fingers full of Günter's fluid and licked it, "There seemed to be plenty of where this came from..."

Günter blushed, Conrart's eyes narrowed. He then pulled the mazoku's legs up and opened it wide around his waist. Günter looked at him in alarm, his beautiful face full of worry. Conrart smiled at him and said, "Relax, I will be gentle."

Günter could do nothing but to remain silent, and when he felt Conrart's hard manhood penetrate him, he shut his eyes close and moaned like he was in frenzy.

Conrart liked what he saw.

* * *

><p>Günter had his narrowed eyes at Conrart that dinner time with everyone else. Yuri and Wolfram felt the apprehension while Greta and Gwendell were quiet.<p>

"Did I miss something?" Yuri asked, blinking. "Is this something grown ups need to settle again?"

Conrart looked at him and smiled while Günter blushed furiously.

"Don't worry, your majesty, it is precisely what you said."

Wolfram and Yuri looked at each other while Günter looked away.

Conrart smiled once more and then ate quietly with a happy expression.

Clearly, that wasn't the last of it, and this fact made him so satisfied that he suddenly felt like he can win every war there will be in the future.

That's because the beautiful silver of his life has finally became his.

**.The End.**


End file.
